Elven
by Shaye13
Summary: Amu is a High elf and out cast. Going to fight the Imperial's for her tribe's freedom. Ikuto is a Dark elf with the same mission. What will happen? Amuto. Yes this is some what based on Skyrim. Do I own Skyrim or Shugo Chara? No.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. If you like this yo should check out my two other story's 'Love me' and 'The beast's'. Yes this is based on Skyrim. Disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara OR Skyrim in any form or way.**

**Please Review, favorite, and follow. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**'Amu'**

I sat up startled by the sound of singing and laughter. Stupid Inns always opening so early, I stood up and walked over to the table that had complementary bread on it, eating only a piece because I had to get on with my newest mission. Exiting the Inn I climbed on my horse and set off toward Whiteville. I made my way down the mountain, I heard the wolves growling a few feet away before I saw them. I hopped of my horse, but instead of pulling out my bow or ax, I clenched my fist and thought of ice in one hand and fire in the other, I unclenched my hands the two elements were there. I put one leg out and leaned forward, putting my palms together, I pushed out my hands and watched as the two elements burst out hitting the wolf and held it there till I heard the wolf drop. I clenched and unclenched my hands, making the elements disappear. I walk over to the wolf and pulled out some rope from my pouch. I hung it upside down on a tree and brought out my steel dagger, as I carved the fur off the animal I heard a gasp and a small cry behind me as I turned around and came face to face with what looked like a wood elf "Yaya want's to know what you think you are doing. Yaya also want's to know what you are. Yaya know's you're not a wooden elf because a wooden elf would not hurt an animal, Yaya know's your no dark elf cause dark elves' are dark, and Yaya know's you not a high elf because high elves' are gol-" she was cut off by the anger in my voice "I AM A HIGH ELF. Not all of us have to be gold They are some that only have a tint of gold that you can only see in fire or close up light..." I had yelled. The girl who was standing in front of me began to cry "I'm sorry that's a sensitive subject." she looked up and wiped away her tears "It's okay she looked behind me at the Wolf I had finished carving right before she interrupted me and began crying again "I'm also sorry about that." she stopped crying and hugged me "It's okay,Yaya know he tried to attack you, but it's still sad.

**~A few minutes later~**

"I am Amu. I was born with milky white skin and pink hair and the only way the doctor's knew I was an elf was because of my long ears with pointy end's. As I grew I got a tint of gold but you could only see it in dim lighting or by a fire. So they thought I was weird, they all ignored me, or made fun of me. Finally, one day when I was 13 I couldn't take it anymore and left without saying a word to anyone. Even my parents, and little sister Ami, they were the only one's who loved me. So I came here, I like to do missions that will help get rid of the Imperial's, mostly because before I left are town was being ruled by those good for nothing Imperial's. But I haven't been back since and I'm 16 now." I looked up a little embarrassed because I've never shared so much with anyone, she smiled gently at me "Yaya will help, too. The Imperial army attacked my village a few years ago on the way to Riften. My village was destroyed and I was one of the view survivor's I've traveled around looking for ways to take them down as well." I think we have finally found something to agree on "Umm, do you have anything that's not, meat?" eyed the tiger meat I had collected with sadness "Yes." I through her one of my Cabbages "Tonight we will have to camp here we should be safe but just in case, here." I also handed her my steel great sword "I won't kill an animal!" I laughed "Okay, but bandits will kill you." she realized what I meant "Sorry." I smiled "Goodnight.". I put out the campfire and laid for a while with my eye's opened, I couldn't help but fill like I was being watched I let my eye's slowly drift close and fell asleep.

**'Ikuto'**

This girl had caught my eye the moment she stepped into town. Now that I've learned her background story she has definitely spiked my interest. I will play with her tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank's for reading. Sorry for the short chapter. What is Ikuto going to do? Read the next chapter and find out.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thank's for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know short chapter but the next one is going to be a long one I promise. I want to thank every one who Followed, Favored, and Reviewed so thank you xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx: A loyal reader you are I must say, I've seen you favorite and follow my other stories, and I like your name. To your review: Thank you, I'm a high elf, and yes that is correct, Otaku-Chan4Ever:I like your name as well, but you've also liked more of my stories, SoulXMaka1, xela521: I will try to get chapter out faster, thank you, and I love them, too. Guest: Thank you, but it could have been better. Like I could have done better on this chapter, KazeNoStigmaFan24, animeblackcat11: you are one of my most loyal and favorite readers, thanks for the compliment,embodimentxofxbadxluck: Thank you for the compliment and tip, I also hope your luck turns around, rdlacaj. And that's all. Tank you all again. Enjoy the chapter~~Shaye13**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**'Amu'**

I woke up with a start. I made another fire, and began toasting some bread. Looking at the sky it seemed it was going to be a sunny day. Yaya began to move so I tossed some bread at her head "Yaya, get up, we need to get going." she grabbed the bread and some clothes, "I'll go eat while I bathe, you going to get one, too?" I stood up and walked over to my armor hanging on a tree, "No, I had one last night I'll just get changed," I threw her three canteens, "fill these up before you bathe, I don't want to taste your sweat." she laughed and began walking down the hill to the stream. I put out the fire and took off my animal hide shirt and skirt I snorted at the thought of me wearing this as armor "All this is good for is pajamas." I said to myself, not suspecting a reply I was flustered and startled by the husky voice whispering in my ear "Or for me to take off." not hesitating I made my flame and ice appear, and whipped around but no one was there, I smirked. Shaking off my power, I too, went completely invisible. "Ah, so your very powerful and smart, I like you more by the minute." The husky voice laughed "Who are you? and what do you want?" I asked as I kept moving, as to not let him know where I am, just as he is more than likely doing, from where he last talked it sounded like he was behind me. So he must be following me. I formed a quick plan, I will wait for him to move to the spot he thinks I will most likely go, say something, let him get where I was and tackle him from behind. I waited a moment and repeated my question, "Who are you? and what do you want?" as planned I moved a few steps backwards and waited a moment, he finally answered "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and I just want to play." as I had thought he moved to where I last stood, without wasting another second I flew through the air landing on him, I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and put my knife to what I thought was his throat, pulling his head back to rest a against my quite large boobs, "What do you mean play?" I said while becoming visible again, all I heard in reply was a muffled noise, which vibrated against my boobs, something grabbed on to my legs holding me up, then he became visible as well. His midnight blue hair the only thing I could see as his face was being covered and suffocated by my boobs. I gasped as he used some force to slide me down, making me drop my knife "A little impatient are we?" he said with a sadistic smirk, now lower than him, he lean down and roughly kissed me, I was surprised for a few second and the hastily jumped from him, spraying him with my fire. Even after I was done he was barely hurt "Good thing I'm a dark elf." he said rubbing the spot I had aimed for "There is no way your to... white." he laughed so much he fell to the ground "Racist much? No, how about a hypocrite Ms. High elf or would you rather me call you Amu." he said Amu evilly "You know eaves dropping isn't a good first impression, or sneaking around invisible and then kissing me." he chuckled "Well it's not a good first impression jumping on someone and suffocating them with your boobs, but you did that." I laughed at that, " Since you know my background story, I should get to know yours, Tsukiyomi." He leaned back on the long he had sat in front of, "Please call me Ikuto, we've already had our first kiss. It's only a matter of time before you fall head over heals for me," I rolled my eyes at his self-absorbedness, "okay, let's see I was born a dark elf but white, I was also an outcast, like you, I also decided to leave one day and my village had been ran by Imperials as well. So here I am on the same mission as you." he smiled at me, I came and sat by him "I see so we're in the same boat, would you like to join my little army?" he looked at me confused "Army? It's hardly called an army when there is only two people." he said chuckling, I looked at him with a smirk "Well then it's a good thing I had more than two, isn't it?" he looked at me confused again "What?" I laughed at his tone "Just follow me and find out." I said as I stood to greet Yaya who had just returned from her bath. After introductions, I lead them to the large house I had built-in the woods.

* * *

**What do you think? Review, favorite, and follow ~~ Shaye13**


End file.
